Rainy Days
by Evachoo
Summary: Rainy days were few and far in between. So it only stood to reason that such a unique creature would only appear on the days it poured. Kakashi x Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

When he seen the first signs of drizzle on the bedroom window, he sighed. Small, and light, it was barely enough to be called rain. The outside world seemed blurry and grey from his dark little room, high above the village. It was one of those days. Where his beautiful sunny village turned into a dull mirage of what it usually was.

He rolled out of bed with a grunt, his grey hair mussed, somehow sticking up in all directions. Tiredly, he walked into the bathroom, squinting underneath the harsh light, and frowned softly. Fingers traced the scar that ran across his face, mournfully, as he did every morning. The small mirror gave him a chance to examine himself more thoroughly. His under-eye bags seemed even worse than normal, and stubble grew around his chin. Running a hand across his face, he sighed again, before splashing his face with cold water. Time to wake up.

Days like this were few and far in between, and while some people loved the change they offered, he couldn't count himself among them. Slipping on his uniform and mask, he counted his kunai. With a soft hum, he noted a few needed to be sharpened. That'd be his mission for today then. Basic chores. Missions were far too.. damp, on days such as this. The last time he'd taken a mission on a rainy day, his lightning techniques had actually begun fizzling out. That had been a fun day, when he was drenched and very nearly captured. Everyone had avoided him for a week after after he'd returned with a missing-nin slung across his shoulder, wet and well, a little bit mad. Only a little, though.

(That had actually been the week he won at least thirty challenges against Gai, actively choosing to engage him)

And not to mention, he couldn't even walk and read his precious Icha-Icha when it rained. It was his barrier between him and meaningful social interaction. Of course, there were those who ignored it anyway. Gai, for one. His students. Even Asuma, but Kakashi suspected it was because his friend actually enjoyed the series, more than Asuma psycho-analyzing him and deciding he was going to annoy him anyway. Without the barrier, though, people might assume he actually wanted to talk, which was terribly inaccurate.

He stalked over to his closet, rooting through it for clothing he very rarely ever took out. At last, buried underneath a mound of other various assorted clothes, he found them. A soft red scarf, and a black hat. A smile bloomed in his face, his eyes creasing into little curves. Perfect!

The man who left the apartment was not recognizable as Hatake Kakashi.

A soft jingle sounded through the store, gently telling the shopkeeper of a new customer. She smiled, soft pink lips tilting up, brilliant green eyes glittering in happiness. She had a new customer! She hadn't had one in ages!

With a regal elegance, and all the excitement of a puppy who'd been told they were going on a walk, the young woman swept out of the storeroom, where she'd been re-organizing. Her long, deep green skirt swirled , and she smoothed down her cream blouse.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Kakashi, who'd been browsing the beautiful (and seemingly random items) that stocked the shelves, jumped. He hadn't even heard her approach. Her voice was soft, coated with a foreign accent. Deciding to be brave, he looked over, and then slightly down. A small, petite woman, no more than 5'2, stood with intense eyes looking into his. He was suddenly glad for his scarf as a blush creeped up his cheeks. She was... beautiful. Raven black hair fell in curls down her back, and she had curves in all the right places. She reminded him of a character in one of his books, Ri. She'd been a princess, on the run.

Looking at the woman, he decided she was definitely regal. And very exotic, if he said so himself.

Realizing that the silence was stretching, he cleared his throat.

"Ah, um, I seen your sign? You sell and sharpen kunai, yes?"

The woman blinked "Ah, apparently"

If he heard her mutter "What even is a kunai?" under his breath, he decided to ignore it. Perhaps she'd take him to whoever had put the sign up.

"Follow me"

With a swish of her skirt, the woman turned, and walked off, her hips swaying from side to side. Kakashi decided to ignore the view, blushing as he pretended to look at the oddities that lined the shelf.

They reached a door, completely unremarkable. A desk and a few chairs were placed around it.

"If you could lay what you need sharpened on the desk, and sit down, I'll be done in a pinch"

Kakashi blinked "I thought it took hours?" The woman blinked in response.

"I mean, if you want to wait hours you can. But it will only take a minute"

Kakashi shrugged, and took a seat. Who was he to argue with a professional? With a lazy slouch, he took out all his currently blunted weapons. The woman examined the with a critical eye.

"That's a lot. Perhaps it's better you go wander around the store. I'll be ten minutes"

Her tone was no nonsense, and he was shooed into the maze that was the odd shop. He found a pair of glasses with the most inane design, and grinned softly. These were definitely getting added to his disguise collection.

He wandered for a bit, and returned on the ten minute mark. The strange woman, Hari, he learned her name was, beamed at him. And he knew he'd be visiting this place a lot more often. One odd thing he picked up on though- his weapons hadn't moved a centimeter. They were sharp, shiny, and left exactly where he'd dumped them. He frowned thoughtfully, looking at Hari, before shrugging. If she wanted to take the time to do such a thing, it was her own prerogative.

At the till- which was somehow made of what he would swear was gold, and wrapped in vines- she smiled as she picked up the glasses he wished to purchase.

"I had a friend who used to wear these, once. Everyone called her crazy, and she was named after the moon. These glasses... they allow you to see what others do not, for the world to shine in darkness. Take care of them, Hatake-san"

Kakashi had nodded, confused, and left with his new purchases.

It was the next day that he realized- he had never told her his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Re-uploaded and fixed! Thanks to McGwee and Mountain-Tenshi for bringing the issue to my attention!**

The next time he searched for the shop, it was sunny. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he bared the heat in his overly large scarf. Knowing he was heading to the civilian section, he'd decided against being Kakashi for the time being, not wanting anyone to be scared of him with his well-known reputation. And he definitely didn't want to scare the foreign, green eyed beauty that had graced him with her presence the last time he'd visited.

It had been one week since his last visit, and this time he'd decided to merely browse. He'd noticed some interesting books lining the shelves. And by interesting, he meant weird. Not that anything in her shop had seemed particularly normal, per say, but these books... At first glance, he'd dismissed it. But upon closer inspection, nearly all the books were written in a strange script he'd never seen before. And that was saying a lot, because he'd been nearly everywhere in the Elemental nations at some point.

The mystery that was Hari just kept on growing, he mused.

In any case, his main objective was to satisfy his interest in the strange woman, but the books were a pretty good cover story, should she ask (which she definitely would).

Civilians gave him strange looks, as wrapped up as he was, and scurried past him with raised eyebrows. He grinned. Strange both in, and out of the shinobi world. This scarf was almost as good a social barrier as his precious books.

His rounded the corner, expecting to see the small shop shrouded in shadows in the small alley once more, and blinked. With a lazy demeanor, he glanced behind him, at the sign that marked the street.

Nope. It was definitely the right place. He swiveled around sharply.

"Kai!"

Nothing. Perhaps the shop had moved. He bit his lip, hands in pockets as he gazed at the sky. Hmm. He looked around again. There wasn't even a building left, which concerned him a lot. What, had she started moving out the minute he walked into the store? And then demolished? His eyes narrowed. Perhaps she was a plant, thinking she'd been caught. A traitor. How had he not noticed? Her soft steps, the way she knew his name, the shadows in her eyes. He'd been so blinded by her beauty. Son of a-

"Say, son, are you looking for Hari?"

Kakashi blinked, and exited his thoughts. A little old lady was staring up at him, arms full of groceries. He nodded.

"Hmf. Another man seduced? Well, her and her shop only ever appear on rainy days. I've complained to the council, about how she doesn't even have a licence to sell, but they won't believe me! No one does. Think I've all gone mad. If they could've seen me in my kunoichi days..."

Kakashi blinked again, looking at the spot where her shop had been. Only on rainy days? Hmm.

"Thank you, ma'am. Do you need help with your shopping?"

When the summer stayed hot and dry, he gradually forgot about the ghostly little shop. He'd told the Hokage, who summarily told him to take some time off. Frustrated, he complied, if only to do some more research. When he came up with nothing, he'd sighed and given up, and let himself forget.

At the very back of his dark closet, in between spider webs and romance novels, on top of a pile of various fake mustaches and a large scarf, the lens of the glasses he'd bought at her shop glowed an eerie green.


	3. Chapter 3

The dry season ended with a downpour of epic proportions, beating against the windows of a certain white haired mans apartment at 1am. At first, he politely mumbled at the rain to shut up. The next minute, he sat up, fully awake.

It was raining outside.

With all the wonder and awe of a child looking at snow, Kakashi stumbled to the window, and opened the latch, the window opening outward and upward, conveniently warding off most of the rain. Closing his eyes, he smelled the air. Lightning and rain. The air was cool against his skin, and he exhaled, his breath visible in the air. He closed the window, and grinning, he stumbled into his closet, pulling out a box.

He didn't even notice a pair of glasses slipping backwards as he pulled the box forward, forgotten and left in the dust.

"Ah" he exclaimed softly, as he lifted the scarf out of the box softly. Within a few minutes, he was fully dressed, a newly acquired eye-patch covering his eye. Stopping, he paused to consider what he was doing. Was he really going to actually make an effort to look for a girl that mightn't even be real?

With a shrug, he recalled something an enemy had said once to him- 'curiosity killed the cat'.  
He'd, quite wittily, he'd thought, replied he was more of a dog person. Then he'd also physically demolished the enemy-nin, as he'd clearly already blown his mind.  
Kakashi grinned at the memory.

Within moments, he leapt out of the window gracefully, feet soundless against the ground as he meandered his village from the roof-tops.

Soft orange lit up the village, the street lights hazy in the rain. Kakashi didn't stop to admire them further. He had a goal, and he'd be damned if he was distracted.  
He stumbled almost imperceptibly, just for a moment, as he realized what he'd just said. He was beginning to sound like his wayward student. Shaking his head, he continued on. No need to follow that particular line of thought.

Kakashi stopped at the corner, and inhaled deeply. Last time he'd been here, a little old lady told him a myth, and the time before that he witnessed the impossible in action. With a slow exhale, he rounded the corner.

And there it was.

The rain seemed to increase the shadows more than ever, and he could see a sliver of light from the shops window, which had it's curtains closed. He spent a moment simply looking, analyzing all the details he hadn't truly seen about the store the first time around. It was completely new, for starters, despite the site itself being in a state of disrepair. The sign at the window now offered shelter from the rain, which Kakashi snorted at. It was like a witches lair, luring in the unsuspecting and never truly letting them go.

He decidedly ignored the fact that he was one of the so called 'unsuspecting'.

"Are you going to come in?"  
The door to the shop opened slowly, silently. He could smell the sweet scent of vanilla from the opposite end of the alley. There, in the warm light, the woman (the ghost, the witch) stood.

She led him through winding corridors, decorated with a forest themed wallpaper and lit by orange lamps. Her skirt (a royal blue, today) swished behind her as she kept up a surprisingly fast pace for such a short woman. For all he was acting nonchalant, he was on high alert, memorizing the layout of the building with a lazy eye. When she spared a glance at him over her shoulder, he smiled. Seems he wasn't the only wary one.

She led him into a room with two couches, covered in cushions and blankets. There was some tea, still steaming on the coffee table.  
Two cups. Had she been expecting him? He looked at her warily. Who was this woman? At first it was mere curiosity, mixed with a faint tingle of excitement that had lead him to her. But that all faded in the fact that this woman could, potentially, be a threat to his village. To be able to appear inside village walls without so much as a glance from the other shinobi in the village?

Hmm. That wouldn't do.

"Won't you sit?"  
He blinked as he realized she was already on one of the couches, pouring tea in the ceramic cups that were sitting out. With a light cough of embarrassment, he sat on the opposite couch, warily, as if expecting it to bite him. Hari held back a chuckle, watching him. He reminded her of herself, after the war.

Kakashi tilted his head at the sight of the smirk on her face, and the nostalgia in her eyes.

"Who exactly are you?"

His voice was clear, and coated in a hint of steel. His tea stayed on the table, untouched. For as much as he couldn't smell poison in it, didn't mean it wasn't there.

She sighed. How did she manage to snag such a troublesome customer?

"My name is Hari, Hatake-San. You already know this"

"You know that's not what I mean"

Hari hummed, thinking over what exactly she'd tell him. She'd never been confronted this directly about her abilities before. Usually it was either a straight out assassination attempt, or the people ran.

"I'm but a mere shopkeeper, Hatake-san. Just with a few more quirks than average"

Kakashi frowned. She was being purposely evasive. Fine then. He'd be purposely direct.

"How did you sharpen and clean all my kunai without moving them an inch?"

Hari blinked, looked at him, and then promptly burst into laughter. That's what he had noticed? Had he not put on the glasses? Oh Merlin, this man was a funny sort. Bloody observant, but funny.

Kakashi, meanwhile, looked a little but put out. Surely it hadn't been that odd of a question, right? It was perfectly reasonable With a last snort, Hari calmed enough to answer, mirth twinkling in her green eyes.

"Well, Kakashi-san, that wasn't quite the question I was expecting. Did you not try on the glasses?"

Kakashi's frown deepened, if possible. The glasses? Oh, he remembered. The funny ones he'd bought the last time he'd visited. He was pretty sure they were in his closet somewhere... he'd have to pull them out.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Are you sure you want to know, Kakashi-san?"

He nodded, sure. Hari looked around, her eyes settling on his teacup, and raised her hand. His sharp eyes caught sight of a tattoo in her wrist, barely visible under the blouse sleeve. A triangle, with a line through it.

With a sharp flick, the teacup raised into the air. She mumbled a foreign word, and it began to turn a distinctly bright shade of pink.

"Kekkei-genkai" he muttered, watching the teacup floating. He'd expected something along the lines of this, but if this was a kekkei-genkai, what was its limits? So far, she seemed to have powers relating to the rain, the ability to sharpen and clean objects without moving them, and the ability to make things float and turn different colours. It was an odd mix of completely domestic and impossible. How were all these abilities related? And... why hadn't he sensed any chakra? Was that part of her bloodline? He panned her with a serious look, and she lowered the teacup, not bothering to change the colour back.

"Are you a threat to this village?"

Hari smiled lightly, and shook her head.

"No, never. This village... there's something about it that keeps me here, despite all the suspicious old people"

Kakashi blinked. Did she just call him old?

"You know I'm not even thirty yet, right, Hari-San?"

"Hmm, sure" she replied, eyeing his hair. He sighed. Why did everyone think he was old? Honestly, his hair wasn't even that odd, especially for Konoha. Sakura had cherry blossom pink hair, and Naruto's was quite literally the colour of sunbeams.

Kakashi jumped suddenly as Hari grabbed her arm and hissed. From underneath her hand, he could see the area where he'd seen that tattoo was red. Perhaps it was merely a new tattoo acting up? Or maybe it was a chakra tattoo?

"Hari? Are you okay?"

Hari shook her head, and attempted to regain her composure. She failed, her face still set in a grimace.

"I'll be fine, Kakashi. I just... perhaps we can do this another time?"

"Her voice faltered as she hissed again, and Kakashi nodded slowly, realizing she was still in pain.

"If your certain"

He was shooed out of the shop. He noted that somehow, all the corridors became much more straightforward to navigate, and shorter. Hari pushed him out the door, into the rain.

"Bye Kakashi-San! See you next time!" She shouted, her wave quick. The door slammed, and Kakashi watched in interest as the shop faded into, well, nothingness.

And as he stood there, slowly getting soaked, he realized that she never actually answered. He laughed into the rain, standing in a silent, empty alley.


	4. 4

Hari ran.

Her feet pounded over stone and grass, the rain making the ground soft and wet. Mud dripped off the bottom of her skirt, as she breathed in and out harshly.

She. Did. Not. Like. Running.

She slowed her pace, her calves aching from the effort, and looked behind her. Her pursuers, the idiots who decided to summon death (and its master), had stopped chasing. Sure, she could've magicked them into oblivion, but they were dumb kids, messing with powers they knew not. So instead she'd dyed them bright pink, and refused to take it off.

Good times.

But the summoning was not the only reason her tattoo had burnt her so intensely.

She stopped, and focused her will onto apparition. Now that she was out of their range of senses, she could use it. She wouldn't want to be known as related to that blonde idiot, after all.

Apparition in this world was hard, with the abundant chakra that coated the land. It was like trying to squeeze yourself into a tiny, microscopic tube, that was clogged with hair gel. Not fun. The first time she'd used it here, she'd gotten sick everywhere.

Never the less, it was still useful in times such as this.

She gathered her magic, and popped out of existence, stumbling into existence somewhere far out of the land of fire.

Here. Here is where she'd sensed them. An immortal that shouldn't exist, messing with powers beyond human comprehension.

So she wasn't too surprised she'd landed in a field of bodies, laying in a clear ritualistic pattern. Her tattoo burned achingly, as she clutched her hand hard. That was certainly going to bruise tomorrow.

"No sign of the immortal you've been chasing then?"

Hari didn't even flinch. She was far too used to this by now.

"To be fair, I am a little late on account of some idiotic summoning"

"A little? This is at least three days old. Admit it- you're getting slow"

Hari scowled, and spun around. There, an idiotic blonde man- who was a little on the transparent side- grinned. Did she really have to be cursed by him? Why did he have to make a deal that would land him by her side for as long as his seal existed? So troublesome.

As if he could read her thoughts, he replied. "To be fair, I expected to be eaten and to sit in the stomach of a god for eternity, not follow some green eyed slowcoach around the elemental nations" His eyes twinkled. She hated when they did that. She ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright, alright. But still, I'm going to have to bury all these bodies"

Minato frowned, and nodded, fading away. He hated these sort of scenes- the sad ones, where death was more than taking away one life. When it was human, and heart wrenching. He hated that. It reminded him, sometimes, of the scenes he himself left behind.

Hari spent the rest of that day in the mud, gathering bodies from the dirt and burying them deep. She truly looked like death- pale skin, long wet black hair, emerald eyes cold as the touch of a dead man. Her skirt was covered in blood and mud, and so were her hands. Day turned into night when she finally had finished. A cold breeze stirred at her back.

"Death"

She turned around, to see the figure obscured by black cloth and ripped robes behind her. The being never spoke. He inclined his head to her, and rose his hand. This was Haris favourite part. She watched the field in anticipation.

Three balls of light rose out of the ground.

"Three? Only three souls? Did he truly claim the rest for his immortality?"

Death nodded, and her frown deepened.

"Thank you, Dear Death. I shall insure the immortals crimes come to an end". She felt deaths approval, and the being nodded once more, fading into the black shadows of night. Hari simply lay on the ground and slept, the spectre of a once Hokage watching over her.

Dawn broke, and green eyes fluttered awake.

"Ugh" she groaned, her entire body in pain. Minato chuckled. "That's what you get, for burying bodies all day. Why don't you simply use magic?"

Hari sighed, and sat up. "You know why. It feels disrespectful"

She could feel his amusement without even looking at him.

With a quick hand wave, her hair returned to lush curls, and all the dirt and blood disappeared as she rose. A pristine flower, if not for how absolutely tired she looked. "Minato"

"Yes?"

"I met a new customer yesterday. He was... unusual. I believe he was one of your students?"

Almost wonderously, Minatos eyes lit up. "Kakashi?"

"Mm. Observant bloke, he is."

Minato chuckled "Yes. He's a genius. A shinobi by five" At this his face turned more serious.

"By.. five?" Hari whispered, looking at Minato. His face was carved of stone. "What sort of monster allowed that?"

Minato was silent. Then imploring blue eyes looked at her.

"Look after him for me"

And he faded away.

Hair knew she could always summon him back, but there was no purpose. It was clear the man was hurting. She'd give him time.

With a pop, she disappeared.


End file.
